Padlocks are very widely used worldwide, due to their high security feature in self-storages, etc. Currently, various padlocks available in the markets would allow a key to be removed from the padlock when the padlock is locked, but the key cannot be removed from the padlock when the padlock is in an unlock position. However, when the padlock is in the unlock position with the key left in, especially when it is left on a floor or in an open area in storages, the padlock could be easily stepped on accidentally, causing the key to be broken and partially stuck inside the keyhole and hard to be removed without tools. As a result, the padlock is no longer functional with the broken key stuck inside. There is a growing expressed need from existing customers to conveniently remove the key not only when the padlock is in the lock position, but also in the unlock position.